You have to trust me
by mivky
Summary: Sam trafia do szpitala. Tymczasem Dean zostaje zmuszony do zamieszkania samemu w bunkrze. Tam poznaje swojego Anioła Stróża. Okazuje się, że Dean nie wiedział dużo o sobie ani o swojej pracy. Castiel uczy go tego, czego Dean jeszcze nie umie. W zamian za to, Dean uczy Castiela człowieczeństwa i uczuć.


Dean leżał na zgniło-zielonej kanapie, którą ostatnio wstawił razem z Samem do bunkra. Sam robił to bardzo niechętnie. Bunkier podobał mu się taki, jaki był. W staro-niemieckim stylu. Ale oczywiście Dean musiał się uprzeć i zrobić wszystko po swojemu. _Przyda się tu trochę domskości_ , powtarzał bratu jak mantrę, codziennie po kilka razy, wnosząc to obraz, to jakąś figurkę. _Nie ma takiego słowa jak domskość, matole,_ śmiał się z niego brat. Zawsze po tych słowach rzucali się na łóżko i zaczynali ze sobą walczyć jak dzieci bijące się o zabawki.  
Dean oglądał 'Dr. Sexy' pukając lekko palcami w rytm muzyki w śnieżnobiały gips, który nosił na lewej nodze, od uda w dół.  
-Dean, przestań pukać się w zranioną nogę, ty ośle, bo ci się nie zrośnie szybciej niż za dwa miesiące – pouczał go brat matczynym tonem. Dean ściągnął brwi, podniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na brata zażenowanym wzrokiem. Sam uniósł ramiona w geście, wyglądającym najprawdopodobniej na 'okej, dobra, już nic nie mówię' i poszedł do kuchni.  
-Mamy małą biedę w lodówce. Może skoczysz do sklepu, co? – śmiał się z niego Sam. Uwielbiał sobie z niego żartować. Miny jego brata, które robił słysząc teksty o jego złamanej nodze i niesamodzielności same go trochę śmieszyły, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Zamiast tego mrużył trochę oczy i patrzył nadąsanym wzrokiem na brata.  
-Sammy, może się odpieprzysz? Możesz to robić na przykład, no nie wiem, jadąc na zakupy albo coś.  
Dean wciągnął się w jego ulubiony serial. Właśnie leciał moment, w którym Amber umierała, przez co Dean miał łzy w oczach (tak, taki męski i silny facet płacze na telenowelach).  
Po skończonym serialu Dean poczłapał do kuchni, bo minęło już pół godziny i sam dalej nie wracał, a Dean robił się głodny. Przejrzał każdą półkę i szafkę w których nie było nic, co można było zjeść bez potrzeby robienia tego. No bo, jedyne, co mógł znaleźć, to warzywa, albo surowe mięso, którego naprawdę bardzo nie chciało mu się robić. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił, albo nie umiał. Uwielbiał gotować. Nauczył się tego już jak miał jedyne 7 lat. Sam wtedy przyrządził spaghetti dla Sama, gdy ich tata był na polowaniu. Może trochę nie dogotował makaronu, a sos wyszedł mu trochę zbyt rzadki, ale poza tym jego spaghetti było naprawdę dobre. Tracąc już nadzieje na znalezienie czegoś dobrego, co można zjeść na szybko, przypomniał sobie o czymś. Na jednej z półek leżał koszyk, przykryty kraciastą serwetką. Zajrzał do niego. Zazwyczaj trzymali w nim wypieki typu ciasta czy babeczki. Miał nadzieję, że może znajdzie tam chociaż mały kawałek placka. Nie znalazł. I nagle pomyślał, że to nie jest głupi pomysł, aby Sam kupił trochę placka. Dean uwielbiał placki. Gdyby nie martwił się o swój wygląd, jadłby je na śniadanie, obiad, kolacje i nocną przekąskę.  
Wrócił do salonu, w którym zostawił telefon. Pochylając się po telefon zatrzymał się, aby dokładnie usłyszeć zapowiedź następnego odcinka Dr. Sexy, która właśnie leciała w telewizji. Dean oglądając ją raz się zaśmiał, raz głośno przełknął ślinę i raz zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się telewizorowi jakby bardziej. W końcu, gdy zapowiedź się skończyła, Dean mruknął do siebie coś w stylu 'Cholera, to będzie dobry odcinek', pokręcił głową i podniósł telefon ze wielkiego, drewnianego stołu. Wykręcił numer do sama, słuchając jego piosenki ustawionej na granie-na-czekanie, _Shelter from the storm_ Boba Dylana, której nie znosił.  
„"Come in " she said "I'll give you shelter from the storm".  
W końcu po kilku sygnałach usłyszał dźwięk odbieranego telefonu i od razu zaczął mówić:  
-Ej, Sammy, kup może jeszcze placek, co? Najlepiej by było, jakbyś wziął truskawkowe… albo borówkowe… cholera, sam nie wie-  
-Halo?! Kto mówi?! Chiałem zadzwonić, ale… Sam – powiedział pytającym tonem – ma blokadę na telefonie i nie wiedziałam… - skończyła mówić jakaś kobieta. Po drugiej stronie cisza w telefonie była ogłuszająca. Dean miał szklane oczy i szybko się rozłączył, namierzając telefon brata poprzez sprzęt wbudowany w jego laptopie. Sammy był na rogu Mesterstreet i 21.  
Dean wsiadł w Impalę i pojechał tam najszybciej jak mógł. Nie stawał na czerwonych światłach ani znakach stopu (jeśli nie stanowił zagrożenia), dzięki czemu nie zajęło mu to długo. Udało mu się dojechać tam w jedyne 10 minut. Od razu zauważył Sama leżącego już na noszach, wokół którego stało pełno mundurowych, lekarzy i ciekawskich ludzi, którzy stali wielką grupą, dopytując się co się stało. Dean zaparkował impalę byle jak na stacji benzynowej obok której Samowi coś się stało. Wybiegł z wozu i zaczął biec najszybciej jak potrafił. Nie musiał biec daleko, bo właściwie był już tylko kawałek od jego brata.  
-Co tu się do cholery stało?! – próbował się dowiedzieć od jednego z mundurowych, przedzierając się przez tłum. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że brzmi jak ci wszyscy ludzie dookoła niego.  
-Ah… kolejny. Ludzie, dajcie sobie spokój! To nie jest wasza sprawa – stęknął, jak się okazało, funkcjonariusz o nazwisku Willis, który był już najwidoczniej wyczerpany ciągłym wypytywaniem.  
-Nie! Pan nie rozumie! Jestem jego bratem – krzyknął do odchodzącego Willisa, który od razu odwrócił się, i podszedł z powrotem do mężczyzny.  
-Pan Dean Grey? – spytał, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy, aby w razie czego wykryć kłamstwo. Dean przytaknął gwałtownie. Używali fałszywego nazwiska, w razie, gdyby ktoś próbował ich namierzyć lub zdemaskować. Co jakiś czas je zmieniali. Gdy mundurowy poprosił go o dokumenty, których blondyn przy sobie nie miał, załamał się.  
-No cóż, bez dokumentów nie mogę panu nicze-  
-Ale ja mogę udowodnić, że jestem jego bratem! Mogę podać datę urodzin, imię ojca i matki, nawet panieńskie nazwisko matki! Proszę, muszę wiedzieć co mu się stało? – błagał Dean, a łzy z jego oczu już prawie wypływały na jego policzki.  
-Okej. Dawaj – odpowiedział funkcjonariusz, po czym podszedł do innego mundurowego. Wziął od niego portfel Sama, w którym były jego dokumenty.  
-2 Maj 1983, Mary Campbell Winchester, John Winchester – odpowiedział szybko, nie patrząc na Willisa, ale na brata, dalej leżącego na noszach. Policjant spytał jeszcze Deana, dlaczego ma inne nazwisko, niż jego rodzice. Dean nie przygotował sobie na to odpowiedzi. Nie sądził, że ktoś kiedykolwiek go o to spyta. Szybko wymyślił, że po śmierci rodziców razem z bratem zmienili nazwisko. Ta wymówka była trochę bez sensu, ale nic lepszego w tej chwili nie miał. Po chwili mundurowy powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnym powodem wypadku było jakieś auto wyjeżdżające zza rogu, którego właściciel nie patrzył w stronę, po której szedł Sam, i po prostu go potrącił, po czym uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Dean zacisnął pięści.  
-Co ma znaczyć 'prawdopodobnie'?!  
-To, że nie ma świadków – oznajmił mu Willis, po czym odszedł.  
Dean podszedł do brata, który, jak się okazało, był półprzytomny, a nie całkiem omdlały, jak przez ten cały czas myślał Dean. Sam uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.  
-Jadę z tobą – powiedział Dean do brata, gdy lekarze wnosili go do karetki.  
-Daj spokój, sta-  
-Nie dam spokoju! Jesteś moim bratem, miałeś wypadek, musisz jechać do szpitala, a ja pojadę z tobą! – wykrzyczał Dean nie dając mu dokończyć.  
Pojechał za karetką do szpitala, do którego zabrali Sama. Siedział w korytarzu i czekał, aż przestaną go badać. Okazało się, że ma połamane 2 żebra i biodro, przez co musi zostać jeszcze w szpitalu na dobry miesiąc, może dwa. Dean został wyproszony z przychodni. Pielęgniarka dyżurująca powiedziała mu, że jego brat potrzebuje teraz spokoju. Blondyn nie zdenerwował się z tego powodu, jak by to normalnie zrobił. Zrozumiał, że po wypadku jego brat najprawdopodobniej jest trochę w szoku, poza tym, wszystko go boli.  
Mimo, że pielęgniarka powiedziała, żeby przyjechał później, Dean zdecydował się nie jechać dzisiaj do szpitala. Minęła godzina, od kiedy wrócił ze szpitala, ale nie wszedł jeszcze do bunkra. Siedział na murze przed nim i myślał. Wiedział, że Sam sobie poradzi. Poza tym, jego brat nie lubił, gdy traktowało się jak osobę, o którą trzeba się wiecznie troszczyć. Jednak, mimo wszystko, zadzwonił do brata. Sam odebrał, był już całkowicie przytomny i powiedział, że czuję się dobrze, ból 2/10 (dla Deana dwójka Sama była jak jego szóstka). Dean smutno potaknął wiedząc, że Sam i tak tego nie widzi, życzył mu zdrowia i rozłączył się. Rozmawiali ze sobą około pięć minut, obmówili tylko najważniejsze sprawy. Najdziwniejsze dla Deana wydało się to, że Sam nic nie pamiętał. Nie miał pojęcia co mu się stało. Lekarze nazywają to amnezją pourazową. Dean nazywa to 'tym magicznym cholerstwem', gdy nie ma pojęcia, czy to duch, zjawa, wiedźma, czy też może po prostu demon. No bo, to było dziwne, że na ruchliwej ulicy ktoś 'potrącił' jego brata, i nie ma żadnych świadków. To nie mogło być potrącenie.  
Gdy wszedł z powrotem do bunkra i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi schodzić po tych schodach, a właściwie skakać na prawej nodze po jednym schodku, bo przecież nie miał możliwości, aby zgiąć lewą nogę w gipsie, jęknął. _Cholerne wendigo i ich pieprzone, silne łapska i w ogóle te ich brzydkie mordy_. Około tydzień temu byli w Wyoming, do którego zostali wezwani przez jakiegoś nieznanego łowce. Powiedział im, że badał sprawę ze śledczymi, i że to najprawdopodobniej wilkołaki, ponieważ gdy znajdowali ofiary, te były martwe już od kilku miesięcy i pozbawione serca. Bracia zachowali się nieostrożnie nie sprawdzając, czy Roger Morganns to prawdziwe nazwisko dzwoniącego do nich łowcy, ani nie pytając go dlaczego, skoro już wkręcił się wśród śledczych, sam nie załatwi tej sprawy. Po prostu stwierdzili, żeby to załatwić i jechać przez Colorado, a nie Nebraskę, bo tak będzie szybciej. Nie brali ze sobą całego składu broni, bo wiedzieli, że w Colorado policja nie ustępuje i przeszukuje każdy, dobry wóz, żeby go z reguły po prostu obejrzeć, zobaczyć jak wygląda w środku, pod maską i oczywiście w bagażniku. Dlatego wzięli po prostu dwa shotguny, załadowane srebrnymi kulami i po pistolecie, który mieli ciągle przy sobie, ukryty w kaburach schowanych pod koszulą. Gdy policjanci przeszukiwali ich wozy, zaopatrzone w te dwie strzelby, oczywiście byli zszokowani i od razu sięgali po pistolety, nie wyjmując ich od razu, ale łapiąc za nie, aby w razie czego móc się obronić.  
W takich sytuacjach Dean i Sam śmiali się i mówili z angielskim akcentem (nie wiadomo dlaczego), że jadą do Idaho na polowanie, które akurat się tam odbywa, pokazywali im fałszywe odznaki myśliwskie, które, gdy byli młodzi, dostali od ojca, z pouczeniem, żeby używali ich właśnie w tego typu sytuacjach. Gadali ze spokojnymi już policjantami o tym, że najlepiej jest polować na to, nie na tamto, bo to biega wolniej, albo jest słabsze. Dobrze, że dzięki Bobbiemu – dobremu przyjacielowi i wspaniałemu łowcy – wiedzieli co powiedzieć w takich sytuacjach. Nauczył ich wielu rzeczy o polowaniach, tak na stwory nie z tego świata, jak i na niedźwiedzie, łosie i inne, zwykłe zwierzęta.  
Zawdzięczali mu bardzo dużo. Karen, jego żona, poprosiła go kiedyś, aby nie polował już na te dziwactwa, nie ryzykował życia i znalazł normalną pracę. Bobby, który był zakochany w Karen po uszy i jeszcze bardziej zgodził się na to, pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł pomagać chłopcom. Od tamtej pory na fałszywych odznakach FBI, szeryfów, lub, właśnie, myśliwych, widniały numery do Bobbiego oraz jego fałszywa tożsamość. Singer miał w domu wiele telefonów stacjonarnych, podpisanych dla przykładu 'FBI – Dyrektor Bruce Evans'. W takich sytuacjach gdy ktoś, komu coś nie pasowało, dzwonił do Bobbiego, który odbierał właściwy telefon i mówił właściwe rzeczy.  
Gdy Sam i Dean w końcu dotarli do Wyoming, spędzili tam dwie noce, podczas których nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego, ponieważ nie znaleźli wilkołaka ani żadnego innego nadnaturalnego stworzenia. Gdy już wracali do Kansas, przejeżdżając przez ciemny las, zauważyli jakiegoś stwora, który wyszedł zza leśnych drzew i zaczął biec za ich samochodem. Miał dobre 4 metry. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie, co to jest, bo w całym lesie było ciemno. Po ucieczce, trwającej około 3 minuty, nie zgubili tego wielkiego potwora, ale przynajmniej Sam zdążył dowiedzieć się, czym on jest. To było wendigo. Potężne, silne, paskudnie brzydkie wendigo, przed którym musieli uciekać, ponieważ nie mieli nic, żeby go zniszczyć. Zero benzyny czy zapałek. Niczego, żeby stopić jego lodowe serce. Potwór kopnął w Impalę, gdy wreszcie ją dogonił, przez co Dean z niej wyszedł i zaczął się do niego wydzierać. Jakby to miało coś dać. _Co za pieprzony kretyn_ , myślał Sam, który próbował go powstrzymać, ale Dean był zbyt uparty. Więc młodszy Winchester zaczął przeszukiwać samochód, schowek, różne miejsca, w których mogła by być zapalniczka. Nie znalazł żadnej i już miał wyjść zrezygnowany z samochodu, by zebrać Deana krzyczącego na wendigo, że zepsuło mu wóz, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież Dean zainstalował w Impali sprzęt do palenia papierosów (mimo, że nie palił i nie lubił, jak ktoś przy nim pali). Wyjął szybko zapalniczkę i wyszedł z samochodu, podbiegając do brata z zapalniczką w jednej ręce i jakąś kartką, którą znalazł w samochodzie akurat gdy wychodził, i którą miał zamiar podpalić i rzucić w potwora, aby go chociaż przegonić. Krzyknął do niego 'co ty na to, paskudo', po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że zapalniczka nie działa. Syknął pod nosem coś w stylu 'cholera', wziął brata za ramię i zaczęli uciekać. Sam zdążył wbiec do lasu, ale Dean został porwany przez straszydło, które przez chwilę niosło go w dłoni, jakby był jakąś pieprzoną lalką. Jednak ten tak zaczął się wyrywać i strzelać do niego z pistoletu wiedząc, że to i tak nie zrobi mu krzywdy, ale może to ogłuszy. Nie miał jednak racji. Wendigo rzuciło nim o ziemię. Spadał z wysokości może 3 metrów. Nic by mu się nie stało, gdyby to monstrum nie zdecydowało się go rzucić z taką siłą. Dean leżał z otwartym złamaniem nogi na ziemi, ze łzami w oczach. Zaczął krzyczeć, żeby Sam uciekał, żeby po niego nie wracał. Nie wiedział, czy brat go słyszy, czy też jest już zbyt daleko. Ale, żeby nie móc usłyszeć wtedy jego krzyku, Sam musiałby się znajdować co najmniej 3 kilometry dalej, bo las był pusty i dźwięk unosił się i rozprzestrzeniał na bardzo dużym obszarze. Dean zaczął krzyczeć 'No już! Na co czekasz! Chodź tu i wypatrosz mnie do końca, ty pieprzona poczwaro! No już!'. Nie usłyszał jednak po tych słowach nic. Żadnego dźwięku. No, może poza szelestem liści, który pochodził od uderzeń stóp jego brata.  
\- Gdzie nasz quasimodo? – spytał Sam, przyglądając się nodze brata. Wyciągnął telefon, aby zamówić karetkę, po czym podniósł brata i pojechał w miejsce, które podał kobiecie. Przecież nie chciał, żeby wendigo porozszarpywało ich wszystkich.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… agh – stęknął Dean, przyglądając się swojej kości. – W jednej chwili za mną stało, a w drugiej już go nie było.  
Dean, który jakimś sposobem zczłapał już na dół i wszedł do kuchni stwierdził sobie zrobić sałatkę. Nawet jemu to się wydało dziwne. On nie jada tej zieleniny, króliczego jedzenia, które Sam tak uwielbia. Ale dziś – dziś miał ochotę na sałatkę, tak więc sobie ją zrobi.  
Krojąc pomidor, myślał o tym, jak jego brat może się teraz czuć. Właściwie, prawdopodobnie już śpi. Była już prawie północ. Tak, Sam na pewno już śpi. Po pokrojeniu wszystkich składników i wrzuceniu ich do wielkiej misy zabrał się za robienie sosu. Co to za sałatka bez sosu. W lodówce znalazł czosnek i śmietanę (dzisiaj przypadał jej termin przydatności, więc chociaż się nie zmarnuje). Z półki wziął sól, której mieli pod dostatkiem i… cholera. Nie ma pieprzu. Odwrócił się tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, i wydawało mu się, że ktoś siedział przy stole w salonie bunkru i go obserwował. Gdy jednak potrząsnął głową nie widział już postaci. _  
_-Wariuję – stwierdził. – Albo się starzeję – dodał po chwili. - … albo to i to – skończył w końcu. Gdy się odwrócił, na szafce, zaraz obok składników do sosu zobaczył ten jeden, który mu brakował - pieprz. – Tak… chyba wariuję.  
Po przygotowaniu sałatki poszedł do salonu, włączył telewizor plazmowy i zobaczył, czy nie leci może Dr. Sexy. Niestety, nie leciał. Zaczął więc latać po kanałach, szukając czegoś, co w końcu mu się spodoba. Jednak nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Wstał z kanapy, z pustą miseczką w ręce, którą miał wynieść do kuchni, a potem położyć się spać, gdy nagle w odbiciu szyby w szafce zauważył twarz. Nie była jego. Nie zdążył się przyjrzeć. W jego oczy rzuciły się tylko ciemne włosy, opadające na czoło mężczyzny i przejrzysto-niebieskie oczy. Rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym wrócił do salonu. Z barku, z którego alkohole przenieśli do szafki w kuchni, a w którym była teraz broń, wyjął specjalny pistolet ze specjalnymi kulami, zrobionymi z żelaza, otoczonymi solą, moczonymi w krwi umarlaka, na których dodatkowo widniał wygrawerowany znak pentagramu. Te kule przydawały się, gdy bracia nie wiedzieli dokładnie, z czym mają do czynienia. Załadował magazynek, po czym zaczął krążyć po domu, lekko zgarbiony, cicho stąpając po podłodze, aby jak najbardziej znieść głośność jego chodu. Wchodząc do kuchni wykonał nagły ruch, prostując ręce w których trzymał broń, celując nią najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo. Gdy jednak niczego nie zauważył, odwrócił się i ujrzał mężczyznę, którego widział w odbiciu szyby. Wykorzystał radę ojca – najpierw strzelaj, potem pytaj. Wymierzył w niego trzy strzały, po których nic mu się nie stało. Nie leciała mu żadna krew. Dean nie wie, jakim cudem, ale nie miał też dziur w ubraniach po kulach. Nieznajomy otrzepał swój trencz i garnitur, jakby się ubrudził.

-Witaj, Dean. Nazywam się Castiel. Jestem Aniołem Pańskim. Twoim Aniołem Stróżem. 


End file.
